Pit vs Dust
Pit vs Dust is Peep4Life's three hundredth DBX, and his final battle on this site. Description Season 20 Episode 15! Kid Icarus vs Dust: An Elysian Tail! This is it: Peep's last hurrah on this site. The Captain of Palutena's guard takes on the vessel of Jin and Cassius' intertwined souls. Who takes the victory? '' Intro '''NO RULES' JUST BLOODSHED ''' '''DBX Fight Location: Abadis Forest (Dust: An Elysian Tail) '' (Abadis Forest) Fidget spouted magic into the air, and Dust redirected them into a blizzard of magic and cleaves, cutting down the mix of familiar monsters and new - seemingly more demonic ones. A Skuttler charged, but Dust went to town on it, slicing back and forth across its body before bringing it head first down to Earth. "That looks like the last of them." Dust confirmed, as Fidget caught him up. "Yeah, but next time you decide to go solo, let me know so I can grab refreshments, alright?" "Sorry, Fidget. I just prefer we progressed sooner than later." Dust assured the nimbat. "Dust, be on your guard; something is coming closer and I do not know for certain what side they belong to." Ahrah spoke softly. "I see them - up ahead." Dust cautioned, as he leapt back from the blur of white and gold. Pit landed, and drew Palutena's Bow, sniping off an oncoming Skuttler Mage. "Whoah. Lady Palutena, what's with this guy?" Pit asked, glancing at Dust. (Palutena Main Menu) "Pit, be ''very ''cautious. That appears to be Cassius." Palutena urged. "Cassius?" Pit wondered aloud. This caught Dust flatfooted. "That name. What significance does it serve?" Dust challenged, frustration fusing with his confusion. "Come on, Cassius - you'll need to do better than that to fool me." Pit smirked. "After what you've done, I have to bring you down!" the angel said, breaking off his bow. "There's no need for this, Pit. Dust is still rediscovering the lives of his past selves." Ahrah added. "WHOA- WHAT? A TALKING SWORD?" Pit yelped, stunned. "Well, he's surprised easily." Fidget said, rolling his eyes. "Not every day he finds another fighter with multiple voices telling him what to do." Viridi chipped in. "Alright, alright. This is getting clustered." Pit said. "Viridi, do you not have a flowerbed to look after?" Palutena snapped at the intruding goddess. Viridi sighed loudly. "FIIIIIINE!" she grumbled, leaving the conversation. "Alright, Cassius-" "I am not Cassius. I am Dust - I found myself in this body not too long ago. If you won't offer me the chance to redeem myself through orthodox means, then I will not be afraid to earn that right through combat." Dust said. Pit had to think about this, and Palutena stepped in. "All creatures deserve a chance. Dust, you must understand everyone's concern here. So, if we win - Cassius must be punished for his sins. If you win, we'll help you on your way." she suggested. "That proposition seems just. Thank you, Palutena." Ahrah said. Pit and Dust took a second to size the other up, circling each other in the middle of Abadis Forest. And then, in a blur, the two were locked in fierce battle. '''HERE WE GO!' (SSBB Boss Battle) The rapid spinning of the bow and Blade of Ahrah was furious and frantic, Dust's cleaves came from low and he looked to tremble Pit's grip on his weapon, but the angel held firm. Mithrarin instead opted for an Aerial Dust Storm, taking Pit off his feet and slamming him through several trees. Pit grabbed his Raptor Claws and dug into the trunk of the third tree in. "You're going down, Cassius!" he cried, getting a little ahead of himself. Dust parried the attack, and glared into the angel's eyes. "STOP CALLING ME CASSIUS!" he demanded, throwing Pit back. As the angel skidded, he fired projectiles at Dust, who blocked with Dust Storm. But what he couldn't block with that technique was the Upperdash Arm battering into him. Dust hit hard, but recovered in a hurry. Fidget took his side. "Dust, I'm ready!" she insisted, releasing small bursts of elemental energy. Dust flogged the energy, and then conducted them towards Pit who swiftly put his Orbitars in the way. "Stand down!" Pit called out. But Dust slid beneath Pit, kicking him into the air. He then scored several slashes with an Aerial Dust Storm, before grabbing Pit by the wings, directing him head first towards the floor... "Make me..." Dust challenged bringing the angel head first into the muddy turf of the forest. (Never Trust A Snake) "For a guy who claims to not be a villain. You sure fight a lot like one." Pit said cockily. Dust pounced, but Pit slashed at him, cutting him back. Dust skidded backwards, but was able to attack with an upward cut, slamming Pit against an elevated branch. But Pit slammed back down with an Ore Club, sending a small gust of wind back at Mithrarin. Dust was launched back, and Pit took the time to snipe Fidget out the air. As the Nimbat fell, Dust slid past his wounded ally and hammered at Pit's stone wall defence. "Dust... Compose yourself. This onslaught does little more than prove ''Pit right." the blade urged. Pit looked to swipe Dust off the planet, but he parried the attack, leaving Pit open. "Remember to keep a cooler head." Ahrah spoke again, as Dust used the moment to sweep Pit's legs from under him. Pit landed on his side, but managed to spring a kick at Dust, booting Mithrarin in the chest. "Got any more wisdom to impart?" Dust snapped. That was when Pit chipped in. "I do!" He engaged in slashes with Dust, before releasing a Fire Card to envelope him. "Never let your guard down around me!" Dust blocked the flame, and then rolled back when Pit swung. But now Pit had a set plan; he would use his Raptor Claws again - this time to force the flame on Mithrarin. Dust struggled against the pressure of both the elemental and the physical threats. Fidget raced over, hitting Pit in the back with a blast of energy, breaking his focus. This earned her a nice kick to the face, rendering her out cold as she skidded to a halt. (Music Stop) "FIDGET!" Dust cried out, sliding to his ally. He then twisted Ahrah around towards Pit. "Forcing repentment from Cassius for his sins is one thing... but making ''others ''suffer in the process?" He then locked blades with Pit in an intense lock up. "What sets ''you ''apart from ''him?" Dust spat in disgust at the angel, who began to think back on a certain encounter in the past. "I'm a reflection of your true self..." ''the memory of Dark Pit's words ate at Pit. "No. What I do is totally different!" Pit swore. He clashed his blade with Dust again. "I serve Palutena! The Goddess of Light!" he called, kicking Dust back. In one swift motion, he coiled his blade around Ahrah, ripping it from Dust's hands. Then, one definitive slam from the Upperdash Arm slammed Dust into a tree, snapping the trunk and sending wood splintering from side to side. Dust twitched on the floor, and Pit landed behind him. (Someday...) "STOP!" Palutena called, as Pit lowered his weapons. "Dust, this battle is over." Palutena said soothingly. "We were wrong to put you on trial like that." Pit looked up to the heavens. "Were we?" "Getting justice for Cassius' crimes must not be through more blood spilled, but rather through working together to uncover his past." "I do believe you are right, Palutena." Ahrah spoke. "Maybe with these two fine warriors standing side by side, we can overcome the obstacles before us and truly avenge the fallen through the correct means." Pit and Dust looked at each other, and the angel's head dropped. "Aw man. Now I'm being bossed around by a sword." "You get used to it. Kinda." Dust said with a smile, as Pit offered a hand to help him to his feet. They then picked Fidget up and Dust cradled her as she regained her composure. "Wah? What's happening?" "Pit is going to be working alongside us from now on, Fidget." Dust explained. And then, as the camera panned to a side, the two heroes shook hands - their sillhouettes being the only stains on a beautiful, vintage Sakurai sunset. '''DBX' Conclusion And the winner is: (Technically) Pit! Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:East vs West themed DBX Fights Category:Magic Duel Category:Sword vs Bow themed DBXs Category:Sword Fight Category:Sword vs Staff themed DBXs Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Strength themed battles Category:"Strength VS Speed" Themed DBXs Category:Speed Themed DBX Fights Category:'One vs Team' themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Season Finale Category:Nintendo vs indie Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights